


The Savior, The Saved, and The Madman

by ToughAqua777



Category: Dragon Quest Heroes (Video Games), Dragon Quest Series
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Childhood Friends, Don't copy to another site, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Feels, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Introspection, Psychological Torture, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-07-25 13:04:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20026306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToughAqua777/pseuds/ToughAqua777
Summary: A choice was made to save another from a madman. Now the saved must save the savior from the same madman. So, of course, all three have their own sides of the stories about the two moments of truth.





	1. Promise Me (Luceus)

**Author's Note:**

> So...has anyone written a fic about this game yet? I dunno why, but I really like the main characters and their dynamic. Anyways, hope you enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's strange how quickly things can go wrong in only a few seconds.

It's strange how quickly things can go wrong in only a few seconds.

One moment everyone is celebrating, and then the next the once happy day turns to bloodshed for both people and monsters.

It was even stranger as to why Luceus was thinking back to that now, of all times.

Well, maybe not _that_ strange.

After all, no one had anticipated that he and his dear friend Aurora would be held against their will by magic bindings as soon as they were about to strike Velasco.

How foolish had he been to not expect a trap of some sort? Why did he not stop Aurora from rushing in? Why did he let this happen?

"This Altar is a thing most sacred. Only the Children of Night and Light may approach it. What better place than this to set my trap!"

So the trap was planned long before they got there. He couldn't help but quietly scold himself for overlooking such a possibility.

But even as his mind drowned itself in questions and self-reprimands, his body was suffering.

The dark magic bindings had long tightened around his limbs by this point, rendering him near immobile. They were starting to wrap around his waist as well, and Luceus knew that, at the rate they were progressing, they would soon snake up to cover his chest, and eventually, his head. After that? He wasn't sure, but he knew it wouldn't end well.

He took a quick glance at Aurora as he struggled, a part of him grasping at nonexistent hope that her bindings hadn't progressed like his did, but alas, they were about the same.

Why did he let this happen to her? To him? To both of them?!

Shifting his gaze at his captor, his golden-brown eyes narrowed into a glare. If he wasn't so focused on trying to escape his prison, he would've shouted an expletive or two, despite him mostly swearing off of such. Otherwise, he wished looks really could kill for once.

"Witness the power of the Circle of Night!"

And just like that, a wave a darkness burst from Velasco, shoving all of the light out of the room.

His chest tightened. It became difficult to breathe, which only made struggling more difficult, leaving alone the fact that the bindings were now halfway up his torso. Becoming increasingly short of breath, he found himself growing...sluggish?

No, no! He can't pass out! He mustn't!

"The only way to plunge Yggdrasil into darkness...is to plunge the Children of Light into darkness also."

Wait, did he mean--

No. _Goddess,_ no.

This was worse than he thought.

His thoughts produced from this shock were scattered by a high-pitched voice from behind. "No, I won't let you do that!"

Healix?

"It's time for this slime to shiiine!"

He wanted to cry out, scream at his slime friend to get back, that it wasn't safe, _anything_ to make sure he didn't get grabbed as well. But he wasn't able to find his voice in-time, and he heard a scream.

He wanted to turn around. He wanted to turn and make sure he was okay, he was safe, he was alive.

But the scream went silent abruptly.

Was he...?

A terrible laugh interrupted his newly tormented thoughts. The bindings have wrapped around his upper chest. He felt tired, _very_ tired. It took almost all of his energy to keep his eyes open. His body had long stopped struggling, even as his mind resisted. And why were the noises around him getting faint?

He could barely hear Velasco's dialogue by this point, though he could at least make out something about the darkness taking hold of the World Tree. That was expected, at least.

He didn't expect something to enter his mind though.

While he didn't physically react, his mind reeled against the...whispers? Feelings? Magic? What even was it?

Not that it mattered. Not anymore.

No wait, it _did_ matter!

Oh. Intrusive thoughts. _That's_ what it was doing.

Everything around him was now consumed by dark magic. He couldn't even see Velasco anymore, and it didn't help that his vision was beginning to tunnel.

Was...was this how he would die?

Wait. Noise. Faint. To the left. He glanced over at the source.

_Aurora._

She was in pain. A lot of pain, seemingly gasping for air, struggling to remain conscious, just like him.

Just like him...

_...Wait._

Pushing away the intrusive thoughts in his head, he quickly ran over his only two options: Let them both be taken, or...

...Well. He knew what he was doing now.

"Listen..."

She turned towards him, a somewhat confused expression on her face mixed with the pain. It hurt his heart to see that, not that he wasn't already hurting, but that wasn't the point.

"You must promise me..."

He slightly turned his head to her, albeit reluctantly. He didn't want her to see his face, didn't want her to see what he was intending to do. But then again, this was likely the last time they would see each other. Not that he was going to say that. He couldn't bring himself to do that.

"Promise me..."

He unwillingly flinched at the sudden pain that coursed through him as he slowly eased his resistance against the darkness. Almost no more breath, almost no more vision, almost no more noise, just the swelling of emotions that were no doubt on his face.

"...that you will never...let him win!"

In his mind, he grabbed at whatever was left of the light, any light, _his_ light, and did his utmost to concentrate on it.

The bindings finally coiled around his head. He could no longer breathe. But that didn't matter to him anymore.

With the last of his strength and light, he shoved Aurora out.

For a moment, his heart ached at the thought of leaving her and everyone else behind.

But his strength was fading ever so fast, as was his consciousness.

His final thought echoed in the now everlasting darkness that now surrounded him, a message he could no longer send.

_...Forgive me..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You gotta wonder how the trap seemed to drain the two heroes of their energy. The bindings were tight, maybe? Or was it the dark magic? I dunno.  
Also, neither Luceus nor Aurora saw Healix try to rush in after his friends, but I can bet you they heard and both got incredibly worried.


	2. Fear and Resolve (Aurora)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's strange how one simple action could cause everything to go wrong in a few moments.

It's strange how one simple action could cause everything to go wrong in a few moments.

One moment they were all together, and then the next moment a dear friend gets swallowed by the darkness.

All because she charged in without thinking.

Like an _idiot._

Aurora was told to not blame herself, but she couldn't help it. Because, whether anyone liked it or not, it was _her _fault that Luceus was gone.

And until they get to the Pinnacle of Light, she may never be able to save him, never be able to make it up to him, never see him again.

The very thought_ terrified_ her.

Even as young children, they were never apart, not really. Sure, they argued, they fought, they bickered. But they also laughed, smiled, and occasionally even cried.

Together, always.

Maybe that's why her heart ached so much. They were too close, maybe?

Aurora didn't know anymore.

What she _did_ know was what she's been told by King Doric.

She and Luceus were indeed Children of Light, they were the last of their people, and King Doric was a Guardian meant to protect them...

Finally learning about why they was usually confined in the castle gave Aurora some closure, but it wasn't enough to take her mind off of Luceus.

He was taken by the darkness, yes, but what did that even mean?

What if he's in pain?

_No._

What if he's angry at her for rushing into a trap?

_Stop that._

What if he regrets what he did?

_Stop thinking about "what if."_

What if his very mind is breaking?

_It can't be._

What if he blames her for it?

_He should, but..._

What if he's...

_Dead?_

Aurora let out a shaky breath that she didn't realize she was holding. Her eyes were beginning to burn as they watered with unshed tears. She was trembling, alone in solitude in the quiet room she sought solace in.

Quickly wiping her eyes before the tears fell, she sniffled slightly in order to hold back the sob growing in her throat.

...Goddess, she was so _scared._

"You must promise me..."

The look in his eyes at that moment...she couldn't read it, for once.

"Promise me..."

His face was contorted in pain, and she could tell he had been attempting to hold it back.

"...that you will never...let him win!"

Her heart pounded against her chest as she recalled the memory. Recalled his face, his voice, his sacrifice...

What would he say to her now?

_...Wait._

He...told her to keep a promise then, to not let Velasco get away with what he's done.

So, using that...

He'd probably tell her to keep going, no matter what.

Aurora took a deep breath, letting that sink into her head, letting her thoughts settle on the now rather than the before.

Whatever Luceus was experiencing now can't be help right this second. She has to accept that.

But what _could_ be helped was getting to the Pinnacle of Light and speaking to the Goddess for insight.

She'll have to cross the bridges that follow when she gets there.

"We have arrived at the Pinnacle of Light!

Aurora grabbed her equipment, walking towards the doorway. It was time to find her answer.

She could only pray that it would be a desirable one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> According to in-game dialogue, Aurora wasn't always the go-getter type, being quite the crybaby. While she's definitely changed, I like to think that she still gets really worried easily.


	3. How Foolish (Velasco)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perhaps the Children of Light weren't as foolish as he thought.  
Well, one of them wasn't, anyways.

Finally. At long last...

Yggdrasil will fall.

How long he had been waiting for this moment, the beginning of Lord Shadroth's resurrection!

Now that darkness was consuming the World Tree, it was only a matter of time before the whole world would be consumed by everlasting darkness.

Of course, the fools that he had encountered previously will try to stop him, but it would be a futile effort; the gathering darkness that he held at the Isle of the Fault was only growing, which helped to speed-up the process, much too quickly for them to gauge.

However, it perturbed him slightly that he was only partially successful after everything.

He had intended to take _both_ of the Lightlings, but he only had _one._

Perhaps the Children of Light weren't as foolish as he thought they were.

Well, _one_ of them wasn't, anyways.

It was strange, really. Why would that Lightling give himself over to the darkness when it was the other one's fault?

Oh, who was he kidding, he knew the answer already.

_Human compassion._

Such a troublesome feeling. Lowly humans allow themselves to become weak with their kindness; it simply made them gullible, weak, foolish.

He too had these feelings at one point, he realized, but that was before he saw how weak his own people were. So he killed them, all of them. Absorbed their darkness and become powerful. Powerful enough to return his God to the world. Something his own people weren't able to do.

Because of all of what he's done, he was no longer human. But he was no monster either.

He was above all of those worthless labels, above morality, above kindness, above everything and everyone, save for Shadroth Himself.

But that was obvious, wasn't it?

He couldn't help but laugh to himself as his thoughts continued to echo around him.

Then, a strange sensation cut-off his malicious joy.

_Oh,_ it was _him._

Velasco scoffed, quietly focusing on the darkness he held the Lightling within.

The boy looked absolutely pathetic. Definitely unconscious, but as Children of Light do not belong in this wonderfully darkened area, it was clear that he was suffering, albeit quietly.

He had intended to kill the Lightlings when he got them, but one was free and the other was here.

Lightlings have no place in his new world, but for now...

One could be useful to him.

He unfocused as he prepared to summon an incredibly large, incredibly powerful monster from another realm. It would not last long, due to its incredible size, and he knew damn well it would take a toll on his body, but he couldn't care less.

This thing was probably the best way he could destroy the Pinnacle of Light, and while he wished for it to remain so that he could decimate his foes, not everything can go his way, he supposed.

As for his body...well.

That's where the Lightling would come in, he thought.

While he had yet to locate the Hall of Scales, he knew that he would not be able to enter himself. He needed the Lightling to get in there to destroy it and the Circle of Light.

And perhaps deal with the other Lightling as well.

Oh, this was going to be a _marvelous_ day indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good lord, this one took a while. How does one write a character as generic as Velasco anyways?


	4. Trapped (Luceus)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pain and darkness. All over him, all around him, consuming him.

Pain.

That was the first thing that registered in his mind.

A dull, yet very present feeling of being burned all over. Or was it the feeling of being frozen all over?

He didn't know.

All he knew was pain.

Pain and darkness. All over him, all around him, consuming him.

He _hated_ it. He _despised_ it.

But what was he to do?

He couldn't remember how he got in this situation. He couldn't remember a time without darkness, without pain. He couldn't remember who--or what--brought him here.

He couldn't even remember who he was.

He...knew he had a body. He just couldn't really feel it, let alone move it, at the moment, despite the pain all over him. He knew he shouldn't be there. And...what else?

Oh, right. He...made sure no one else was here too. But who else was there again? A...a girl? No, a woman. Who was it?

A...Aurora? Yes, that sounded right.

Then another named popped into his head.

_Luceus. _Right. That was his own name.

Aurora...meant a lot to him. She was always there by his side. She was his dearest friend (or something more?). She was..._not here._

That thought helped relax his incredibly foggy mind, if only for a moment.

Oh, he was...remembering now. Who he is, his life, his friends, what happened to him in the past...All colorful and vivid. All those memories were bright, glowing with light, clear as crystal.

Yet he still couldn't remember how he got here or what happened recently.

Recently...Was it recent? It feels like he's been here for a while. Maybe it's only been a few seconds, minutes, or a few hours. Or perhaps it's been days, weeks, months, years, decades, centuries, maybe even millennia.

Time lost meaning in this place, or perhaps he lost his own grip on time. Perhaps he had gone mad. Was he mad?

Wait. What was...?

Strange. This is a thought. But he's not thinking it. Maybe it was someone else's...?

He wasn't seeing it, he wasn't hearing it, he wasn't touching it. Yet, he could _feel_ it.

A world of light. Pure light. He liked it, longed for it.

But something's wrong.

Everything's getting dark. The light was vanishing. He didn't like it, wanted it to stop.

Then, nothing. Nothing but darkness and ruins.

This was the vision of a madman's desires, Luceus realized, but how did he--

_Velasco._

Oh. Right. _Him._

How could he forget? The self-proclaimed King of the Night. The man who tried to destroy Yggdrasil, the man who proclaimed that the balance of light and darkness was broken for quite some time, the man who proclaimed that he was only fixing what's been broken.

But...he knew better now, considering what he's feeling. He...he had to fi--

Agony._ Pure. Agony._

The sudden shock of the excruciating pain was unlike anything he had felt before.

Luceus wanted to scream, cry out for help, but his voice didn't comply. He tried to move, but again, nothing. He tried to do anything,_ everything,_ but nothing was working.

Goddess, he couldn't breathe. He couldn't see, couldn't hear, couldn't move, couldn't speak, couldn't do _anything._

Being burned, being frozen, being drowned, being stabbed, being crushed, being pulled apart, being ripped apart, being electrocuted. How does one feel every one of them at once despite never experiencing most if not all of those sensations?

_This_ was how.

He wasn't sure if he was capable of shedding tears here, but if he was, it wouldn't be surprising. Crying, screaming, thrashing about, none of those things would be surprising to do in this situation.

Yet he could do none of them.

Was this it, then? Was he doomed to forever be trapped in this agony? This indescribable pain, consuming the remainder of his life, if he was even alive anymore?

He wanted an answer, _any _answer, so he could at least be prepared for whatever would come next. Someone answer him! Someone save him! Someone, _anyone!_

_HELP ME!_

The last thing he saw right before he would succumb to his panic, pain, and despair was a welcoming, warm light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You really gotta wonder what Luceus/Aurora go through when they get trapped in the darkness. I like to think temporary memory lost, pain (especially when they get possessed), and sheer panic.  
I keep doing this whole "Now you. Go through pain" with characters I love, and I hate myself for it.

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't guessed, this is the part of the story where who you picked at the beginning of the game matters. In this case, Aurora was chosen. Constructive criticism is nice!


End file.
